CallaCarly LillieRose Jameson
by icarly roxs my soxs
Summary: Carly was abducted and bacame depressed. she thinks lowly of everyone and scared of most things... especially of boys. how will she cope in CGL? I DONT OWN HOLES.... DREAMS ARE INTNESE... NOT FOR THE YOUNG... READ AND REVIEW


**Day 1 : Arriving at Camp Green Lake!! **

Okay so my name is Carlotta Lillie-Rose Jameson. But I prefer to be called Carly. So I am sat on this bumpy yellow bus going to this place called camp green lake. I only choose this place because I have been to normal juvie and made some enemies so that place wouldn't be safe. Not that this place is but I am willing to try out something new.

Suddenly the bus stopped and I was un-cuffed by the bulgy guard. He was giving me strange looks. It is probably since I am wearing a Paramore wife beater, black mini skirt, knee high black and white stripped sock and black converse. I also had a ton of eyeliner and black eye shadow on. But the thing that stood out most was my bright yellow hair with multicoloured streaks in it. I had brought underwear, not the boring plain type all lacy and with cartoons on and some boxers, wife beaters, bikinis, make-up, shorts, skirts and stationary and paper.

I got pushed off the bus and walked over to this cabin were this dude called talked about things I didn't give a damn about so I blanked him out. Then this other dude called Mr Pendanski came in and was all like "I respect you." And "You are a good kid." So I just said "Why the hell am I in here then?" wow I have already made someone speechless.

He walked me around talking about the mess hall, the shower stalls and the wreck room. I paid no attention because of all the cute boys calling out to me all this stuff and whistling. So now that I know there are no other girls to have a bitch fight with I am more relaxed, meaning I am less likely to punch someone in the face.

We walked up to a tent that said tent D on it. Well I am spending three years staying in the same tent as nine other boys. Oh joy!! Not. I am actually quite scared. But I will just have to hide it.

So the freaky dude said all of their real names then they said their nicknames while the freaky dude went on about treating me with respect and only doing things around me that I am comfortable with and all that so I just walked up to the empty cot and waved him good-bye and thankfully he left.

One boy stood out among the others. He was sexy, cute and quite masculine at the same time. And his name was Squid.

"Hey babe, what's ya name? Why the hell is such a doll face like you in and camp for bad boys?" said X-ray snickering.

"My name is carly or you can call me Lillie-rose I don't really care. And I am here because I sold drugs, did drugs, stole from people's houses, stole a car, stole a diamond ring and almost killed some punk a while back. But it was in self defence. His wife got hurt too and I didn't really get a chance to get their son. It is something I have forgotten and will not tell anyone because I don't feel like talking bout that year of my life. Are there any people on the camp here coz of rape?"

"Yep. I would be careful if I were you. All of us should keep watch of you because I am sure you don't get hurt," says squid with a face full of worry. It scared me to think about someone jumping me. Or having the year of my life finished with the last thing that luckily didn't happen. No one has every cared enough to even say that. I walk over sat next to him and looked him in the eye and said and say, "Thank you for caring, it means a lot to me." I just stay sat there for another ten minutes until a shrieking bell takes control of the air. I jump of squid's bed but all of them walk out except for squid saying it is dinner time. When he walks past me I look at him sweetly. I knew this was going to be difficult for me but at least someone will help me throughout it.

So we walked in and everyone was staring at me. I was still wearing my mini skirt and stuff. It was making me feel quite uncomfortable with all these people staring so I quietly talked to squid.

"All these people staring is making me uncomfortable. Can you get the others to make them go fucking stare at someone else please? It is scaring me" I said as sweetly as I could but still swore to show him how pissed off I was.

"Ermm. And they only stare because they haven't seen a girl in months maybe even years and you are turnin' them on girl." He said in a soft whisper close to my face.

"Oh ok then. Do I turn you on?" I say back smirking but feeling frightened and nervous. He shook his head. And said, "Only girls I know well enough will turn me on." Now I am walking off to join the line with x-ray and zigzag.

By now I had gotten used to all the boys whispering about me. Mostly the conversation was "I wonder if she will do it with me."

Nope not happening. Those words made me shudder. Memories came flooding. A single tear escaped my eye but was brushed away quick enough so that no one saw.

I sat down in between squid and zigzag. The food looked disgusting it was a brown lumpy liquid. I played with it using my spoon for a minute then x-ray tried to grab my bread but I pushed his hand away.

"Hey it's only fair that I get to eat the bread I have been in here the longest out of D-tent," x-ray was getting quite agitated.

"No I won't give you my bread go steal someone else's. Just coz I'm a girl don't mean I have to do whatever you say. How long you been in here and how long you got left?"

"Been in a year and a half and have got half a year left." I could tell he was quite pleased with the fact that he survived this long.

"Well I have been here two hours and have got three more years of this living hell so shut the fuck up you got one year less than me!!!"

I quickly ate my bread then stormed out to the tent. When I got there I kicked my bed post. Jesus Christ those things are hard. I sat on my cot no longer able to stand properly and got out my clothes ready to get changed into my PJ's. I had just got all my clothes off apart from my underwear when the boys came in. Well started to but then quickly left seen as I screamed at them to get the hell out.

I turned back to get my sleeveless PJ top that went just in the middle of my ribcage. I took of my bra and put my top on facing the side wall of the tent. Then put my PJ top on. Then I took off my knickers and got my tiny matching PJ shorts with lace along the bottom. They were very short shorts.

My PJ top had lace around the straps and the bottom of it. On it was a drum kit and on the front drum it said bang me instead of a band name. The top was black with red lace and white drums logo things then the bottoms were black with red lace. Then I sat down on the bed.

"You can come in yano!" they all walked in and went to their cots.

"Do you need to get changed coz I'll leave if you want me to?"

"No its fine, all we need to do is take off our jumpsuits and t-shits and were done," said x-ray.

With that they all started to take of their t-shirts. I casually looked at squid. Omg, he has amazing abs. I was quite disorientated after that. It felt like I was in one of the rooms, but I knew that I wasn't so I put it to the back of my mind.

I got up out of bed to see squid lying down in bed. I sat next to him said "So, why are you here?"

"I stole stuff from people's houses," I could tell by the look in his eyes there was more to the story.

"I know that's not the full story. When you want to tell me I will tell you my story. You can always trust me." Then I got out of his bed and made my way back to my bed and went into a soft sleep then into a much deeper one. I am going to like it here. The people seem nice and trustworthy. I was having a terrible dream. It was of the abduction.

_**Dream!!**_

_**A 12year old Carly was sat in the park waiting for her friend Johnny to come and get her. They were going to meet some friends at the cinema.**_

_**I was sat on the swings when someone grabbed my mouth from behind and dragged me away. I had my phone and PDA in my pocket so I got out my phone and text Johnny saying "Help" then sending it and dropping the phone and my hair clip from the struggle. I was dumped in a van, tied up and had a cloth shoved in my mouth. By now I was sobbing uncontrollably. The van started and I didn't know where I was going. Then it came to a sudden stop. I was pulled out to see a large factory building that looked quite old as well. I was scared out of my mind then pushed into a cage. Girls younger and older than me came over to where I lay on the cold harsh floor.**_

"_**Hello, I am angel. You have to do whatever anyone here tells you. Or you will be punished. I was ten when I was taken. I have been here for five years and I have a one year old son. What is your name? How old are you?" angel looked quite sympathetic. Like something bad was going to happen to me that I didn't know about.**_

"_**Hello angel, my name is Carly Lillie-Rose Jameson. And I am just twelve. It was my birthday two days ago and I was waiting for my friend Johnny to pick me up so that I, Johnny and our friends could go to the cinemas. But then this man came and took me. Why am I here?"**_

"_**We are all here because of that man. Every night we get sold off to someone who can do or make you do whatever they want for a certain amount of hours. But he cannot entre you until the main boss, Sir Manny, has entered you first. Do you understand? It means had sex with you first. You are lucky as he will be gone for a gap year travelling the world. The one who took you is called Ed"**_

"_**I want to go home. But I can't. Everyone will be so worried. I sent Johnny a text saying help as I was being carried away but then dropped my phone. My PDA is in my pocket though."**_

"_**Quickly get it out and see if you have any signal."**_

_**I turned my phone on but there was none then the battery died out.**_

"_**The battery has died out." My eyes started to tear up again. What about all the people that had been taken from.**_

_**A man walked over to the cage doors and unlocked it.**_

"_**Girls you know the drill. Tell the newbie and get ready or you will be punished for being late. Go on go."**_

"_**Come on girls. Carly we have to dress up in outfits and get auctioned off for three hours to a person or groups of people. Your night will be easy compared to ours since entrance is not permitted until Sir Manny comes back," she looked jealous like the other nine girls whose names I had not been told. Then we started to get dressed. When we were ready we went and stood on a pedestal in front of many men and women who competed to buy me for the night. I silently sobbed "Don't buy me, please," over and over again. But I was bought anyway. To a sleazy fat man. **_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

_**He made me feel him and lick him. He did the same to me. I feel so dirty and he keeps calling me things like slut, whore, slag and bitch.**_

_**He is so mean and made me gag and peed in my mouth. I cried the whole night and as a punishment I was whipped. **_

_**I gasped for breath as he did it over and over making me gag by putting it in my mouth. Hardly breathing and still crying ice cold tears. Only a few more hours then I can go to angel. She will keep me safe. But until then I will just have to be patient and breath. But I couldn't breathe, not one single breath of air came into my lungs. In my head I screamed leave me alone, get off, go away, don't do that or I don't want to.**_

_**End Dream!!**_

I felt arms pin me down. I suddenly woke up screaming, "Leave me alone, I don't want to, NO," I don't remember wanting to scream. I just did. I was hyperventilating. I looked up to see the whole of d-tent, Mr freaky dude, Mr Sir and a woman with red hair. I was crying heavily. I put my arms around my knees and tried to stop the sobs and tears that were coming.

"Carly, tell us what' wrong," I knew that voice it was squid.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I will when I am ready. It was just a bad memory. Nothing to worry about," one more tear fell down my face.

"Carly, who is Ed?" he said worriedly. At the name I began to cry uncontrollably rocking myself back and forth, back and forth.

"He took me. I...I can't talk about this. It hu...hurts too much. It...It makes me broken," I sobbed into my knees.

"Ok, when you are ready to tell. You're gonna be fine," his words soothed me to sleep with tears still leaking from my eyes. Only small conversation could be heard as I started to drift to sleep.

"I will only tell you this. She was abducted, she got depressed after she was found, she started causing trouble and taking drugs. Then she got sent here. I don't quite know why they sent her here, filled with boys, she only really properly talks to the ones she knows care enough not to hurt her. The things that girl went through, she might have some nightmares from time to time but if one gets really bad like tonight come and get me. We don't want her to suffer in silence. You know that better than anyone squid. Don't ask her about her home life either," this woman must be the warden since she was the only other girl who lived on camp. Hopefully no more memories come. But if they do I want to have someone to comfort me, I guess that means squid.

The last thing I here is x-ray asking squid what the warden meant by "You know that better than anyone." No answer was replied.

_I don't own holes but I do own Carlotta. I mean Carly. _

_Mmmmm _

_Wonder what will happen next? _


End file.
